Yo-Kai Watch: Attack of Lord Doom
Yo-kai Watch: Attack of Lord Doom takes place in an alternate universe where Nate has become a pawn to an evil Yo-kai Lord Doom. Note: this Fanon contain graphic violence and dark manner, Do not read this if your under 18. Plot Nate and his friends are in the woods catching stag beetles. Nate catches an average-sized beetle and his friends tease him by saying the beetle is, "Just like him, very average". Angered, and outraged, Nathan drops his net and storms out making his friends speechless. Nathan ventures off into the other side, but then he hears a voice telling him "Come!". He keeps hearing it and asks who is there. But the only things he sees are the trees. Nate hears the voice telling him "Come!" He keeps walking and hears the voice saying "Come!'' Nate looks around, but there was no one in sight. He suddenly hears the voice again and goes in to investigate. He travels to far into the woods, and hears that voice again saying "Come to me!" As he looks around, Nate fell in a hole, but he is alright. he gets up and sees a strange-looking chamber. Nathan sees a strange-looking gauntlet than a voice ordering him to wear it. Freaking out, Nate starts to wear the gauntlet and it reveals an evil Yo-kai with the form of a suit of black armor with a black mask going by the name Lord Doom. Nathan freaks out, but Lord Doom corrupts Nate with his evil powers. Nate kneels before Lord Doom, and Lord Doom makes Nate his apprentice. The next day at Arcadia Arcade, Bear, Katie, and Eddie are seen playing some arcade games. But Nate shows up out of nowhere and is shown with under eye dark circles, and wearing a pitch-black t-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. Katie, Eddie, and Bear become speechless to see Nate in black. Eddie starts to questions Nate, but Nate grabs Eddie by the shirt and tosses him to the floor. Bear, Katie, and the others become shocked. Katie asks Nate what he's doing, but he punches her in the face knocking her down. Bear and the others freak out and they make a run for it, Nate picks Katie up and starts yelling at her for calling him average, and starts beating Katie up making her scream, while Lord Doom watches Nate with pleasure. The Manager shows up and sees Nate attacking Katie in horror. The manager tries to stop him, but Nate kicks the Manager in the groins. Lord Doom tells Nate that he has done well. Nate kneels before Lord Doom, and they both disappear. Later the police along with the Adams, Bernsteins, Archers, and Forsters, and ambulance arrived to take Katie and the Manager to the hospital. Rebecca becomes horrified and starts crying for her daughter while Jason tries to comfort her. Bear tells the police that Nate had gone crazy and attacked Katie for calling him average. Both Lily and Aaron went into a state of horror after what bear had said. Lily loses her temper and becomes extremely enraged. She tells the police not to find and arrest Nate, and states that she and her husband will find him, and punish him their selves. The next day at the abandoned warehouse, Nate and Lord Doom builds a prototype H-Shaped tank. Suddenly the Freedom Tribe Yo-kai Robo Patriot, Sergent Blackbird, and Captain Savior show up out of nowhere, confronting Lord Doom, and orders him to set the boy free. But Lord Doom battles them off, and the battle becomes fierce. Lord Doom defeats them, and He, Nate, and the H-Shaped tank disappears leaving the Freedom Tribe Yo-kai without a trace. The next day, both Lily and Aaron search for their son Nate and plans to punish him, but he is nowhere in sight. Suddenly Nate appeaser out of nowhere while piloting the H-shaped tank. Nate starts to fire on buildings and people, making Aaron and Lily scream in horror and running for their lives. Nate continues to open fire on the building and people, but suddenly Sergent Blackbird and Captain Savior fly by. Captain Savior uses his powers to stop the tank. Nate and Lord Doom become upset with Captain Savior for sabotaging their tank. Sergent Blackbird uses Blackwing to blow Nate and Lord Doom out of the tank. The crowd including Lily and Aaron sees Nathan and realizes that he's the one piloting the tank, and doing a lot of damage. Aaron and Lily went into a state of horror for what their son had done. Lord Doom and Nate disappears. Later the News shows the incident which Nate caused with a tank. Katie is at the hospital recovering while she's recovering from her attack, and she and her parents see Nate on the news and become horrified. Katie becomes terrified saying "No!" The Bernsteins, and Archers, sees Nate on the news and becomes horrified as well. Later back at Lord Doom's Lair, Lord Doom shows Nate a Giant robot that will destroy all of Springdale. Lord Doom tells him that he will pilot the walker and do everything in his power to destroy all that stands in their way. Suddenly, The Freedom Tribe Yo-kai Robo Patriot, Sergent Blackbird, and Captain Savior along with the Justice Tribe Yo-kai Patdroid, Officernyan, Batnyan, and Lord Enma shows up out of nowhere and confront Lord Doom. Lord Enma orders Lord Doom to release Nate, but Lord Doom uses smokescreen, and disappears. Later at the Junkyard, Lord Doom tells Nate that he has the giant Robot buried in the junk pile. But then the Adams Lily and Aaron, along with Jason, The Bernsteins, and the Archers found Nate and confronts him. Lily and Aaron becomes extremely angry at their son Nate for what he had done, but Nate pulls out a German StG44 Assault Rifle shooting and killing both his parents while the others maks a run for it. Lord Doom removes the junk pile revealing the giant robot. But Lord Enma arrives out of nowhere along with the others, and destroys the giant robot. Lord Doom becomes furious and transforms into his Nightmare form. Lord Enma and his Grandfather King Enma battles Lord Doom while Patdroid and Captain Savior uses their powers to knock Nathan to sleep. Patdroid removes the gauntlt, and destroys it. The battle between Lord Doom and the Enma becomes so violently, but Both Lord Enma and his grandfather defeats him. Lord Doom is destroyed, but all is left is his mask which means he will return. But Lord Enma places the mask in the chest to imprisoned it. The Police, Ambulance, Firefighters, and the crowd arrives and see Nate and his dead parents. Nate Wakes up and sees his parents dead in a state of horror, and he sees the crowd looking at him in horror. But then the Swat team arrives, and they freeze Nate with the Cryo Cannon imprisoning him in Ice. The Swat Team takes Nate away to their headquarters. There, they placed him in a frozen chambers where he'll be there for 90 years. The News reports that Nathan Adams has been frozen for 90 years for his actions. Later Bear is seen walking in the forest in a sad state after Nate is frozen for 90 years.He enters a no -ntry zone and sees a Crank-A-Kai, and he hears a aoice to insert a coin Freaking out, Bear inserts a coin into the capsule machine and receives a gray-colored capsule. When he opens it, a white Yo-kai going by the name of Whisper pops out and thanks Bear, for freeing him. Whisper explains that he was imprisoned 190 years ago by a man who thought all Yo-kai were evil. This leads Bear to start his Yo-kai adventures instead of Nate. Characters Humans Nathan Adams Aaron Adams (Deceased) Lily Adams (Deceased) Katie Forster Jason Forster Rebecca Froster Mr. Bernstein Mrs. Bernstein Mr.Archer Mrs. Archer Edward Archer (Eddie) Barnaby Bernstein (Bear) Yo-Kai Wicked Tribe Lord Doom Enma Tribe Lord Enma King Enma Freedom Tribe Captain Savior Robo Patriot Sergent Blackbird Justice Tribe Patdroid Officernyan Batnyan Slippery Tribe Whisper Series See SeriesCategory:Alternate Universe,